Crooked Alanna
by trickster's
Summary: Alanna gose to the convent to become a lady but shes not giving up with out a fight. After making a plan with her brother to train to become a healer in the palace she looks for help to learn to fight from the king of thieves.
1. Chapter 1

Alanna sighed she was going to the convent today she rolled over in bed trying to get back to sleep . Maude would be here to wake her up soon . Im not going to give in she mumbled into her pillow. She heard the foot steps coming up the stairs . Maude would wake Thom up first then came over to wake her . she closed her eyes pretending to still be in a deep sleep . if she couldent go to the palace she would be a pain in everyones butt .Hearing Maude openning her door she slowed her breathing. Maude shook her shoulder gently at first then harder when she got no responce . wake up she snapped . She went over to the window and openned the curtien letting sunlight wash the room . Openning her eyes she saw maude at the door . Your going to the convent today .you will wear a dress, you will act like apropper noble lady,and you will be nice . she left before alanna could say anything .Grumbleing under her breath she looked through here clothes for something to wear. passing the dresses no way would she wear one willingly she found her favorite tan breached and light blue shirt with a simple tunic .

Thom was dressed in dark breaches and white shirt with a simple tunic . his copper hair all over the place from sleep . his purple eyes sad as he look at his sister how he wished he didnt have to go to the palace . Alanna was the one who wanted to fight she was good at it . he made a fool out of himself every time he tryed .

Im not going to became a lady . Alanna she said it quitely but the firceness she said it with was extreme . Thom looked sadly at her you have to he said it almost a wisper . She started to pace back and forth purple eyes angry . I will run away once were in the city I can use magic i'll use anything . she walk out of the room . breakfast was silent .

After breakfast he fallowed muade to her pony chubby . Maude turned on her then" your not wearing a dress" . " Im not being a lady so i dont need to" she said anger in her voice . Maude sighed she was close to giving up . Alanna saw it she could make her give up completely maybe even get her to help . Smiling on the inside she walked her pony out of the stable .with no feeling in her voice Maude said "Go say good bye to you father you wont see him for years"

Thom and was already out there with cormen saying good bye to father . Cormen would be taking Thom to the palace to become a knight . She walk up to father ." Good bye father "." Good bye alanna" . it was a quick good bye with no love in it . She mounted her pony Chubby. She and Thom would ride along the same rode of awhile . Muade and Corman fallowed them . When it was time to travele diffrent ways she hugged Thom for a long time " i'll miss you" she wisperd" miss you too "his voice was wisperd too. . "Dont give up ever". " Never will she said with force .

They rode tell the sun was setting they stopped to make camp . They ate a light dinner without speaking . She knew Maude knew she would not give up with out a fight . And she would fight . She would always fight . They arrived at the convent days later . Sowling at the place were she was to learn to be a lady . Maude leaded her inside the gate were a servent took them to meet the first Daughter Lily . Still sowling at anyone she walked in, Maude behind her . The first daughter talk about rules and what was exspected of her .That weopons were not allowed and they were to do as the teachers said . Not really listening Alanna looked around the office was small but pretty, the desk was over neet there was a window behind the desk with a bad view of the court yard . A Daughter showed Alanna here room . Maudes room was next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around her room she saw her bed was on the right wall with a chest at its feet the were both made with dark wood . There was a desk by the window . Someone had already placed her bags in her room . She openned her bag and saw something shine under the clothes ,digging through them she found her dagger. Moving quickly she put in in the chest at the end of her bed . Walking back to her bags she put her clothes away . Staring out the window at some trees she thought how she was going to learn how to fight .

The city was only a few hours ride maybe she could learn by a thief she smiled at the idea, every one would freak . Not just any thief thought her reckless mind the king thief .The idea might work she told her self. Sitting there she relised she didnt know much about the city , she new was that there was shops and were shops are thiefs are .

A bell rang making her jump . Walking out her door she saw the other girls coming out of there rooms . Must be dinner time. Fallowing the croud to the dining hall and got a trey loaded with beef stew ,roll, and veggies. Looking around the rows of benches she found a spot in the back . People stared at her when she walked by . Letting her hair fall in her face she hid her purple eyes. Looking through her hair she saw no one eating. Not wanting to look like a fool she waited . Once everyone was seated Lily the first daughter walked in an went up the little steps to the small stage like area with a table on it all the high ranking daughters were there .She said a prayer to the great mother goddess then everyone started eating . All the girls were using manners and were making poliet conversation. When she was done she put her trey away and went to her room.

In her room she sat at her desk. Someone knock on the door ,openning it she let Maude in." Your classes start tommarow"Maude said . " make sure you behave do not shame your family". Alanna glared at her what family she thought my father who doesnt care about me or Thom who wouldent care how I acted cause he would be acting the same way she didnt say it out lauld even though she wanted to . Maude seeing the anger in her eyes left.

After Maude left she pace around the room trying to cool her temper . Sighing she sat on the bed . "Alls i wanted to do was fight "she said to the air. getting up she went to the door and look around she needed to go to the library .Wandering the halls looking for the library for about a hour with no luck she turned around and tryed to find her room. A bell rang making her jump . goning in the direction she thought was her room she found more halls with the lights out . Grumbling she walked the dark halls looking for her room. A candle light was ahead going to it she came to the first Daughters office. "Hmm thats wierd everyone should be in bed" she said to no one . Openning the door she saw some one go out the window . Running out to the window she saw no one . taking the lit candle she went back into the hall and to her room . sneaking back into her room she dressed for bed an went to sleep.

Openning her eyes Alanna saw Maude ." You slept through you morning classes . Get dressed and go apoligize to you teachers" Maude snapped. " I didnt hear any bell an no one woke me so it aint my fault"Alanna said . "Get out of bed " Getting slowly out of bed she walk over to her clothes as Maude waited by the door . Not wanting to get Maude more angry at her she wore a simple dark purple dress . Quickly she cleaned her teeth thenn brushed her shoulder length copper hair . Maude grabbed her arm and pulled her to her classes . Going in to the first class no one was in her but the teacher . Who was a old lady Daughter, apoligizing to her took awhile "make sure it does int happen again " said the old Daughter "I wont let it happen " said Maude Nodding Alanna took a step back trying to get out . "it must of been the stess of living in a new places"said the old lady .Nodding Alanna and Maude slipted away while the old lady looked out the window . The other teachers were younger then the first teacher but still old with some grey hair , they were all mean . Walking into the fifth class she saw not only girls but boys were in class to none were over 12. The teacher was the youngest out of all the teachers . " You may call me Healer May" She said as she walked to her desk her hair was long and brown ,her eyes were brown . she had a pretty face and was really tall with coppery skin from the copper isles . Healer May taught those with the healing gift .Out of all five teachers she was Alanna favorite . After Class everyone had free time then dinner .

Wanting to go to the library Alanna asked Maude were it was . Getting there she looked on the shelves for a map of Corse finding one she sat in one of the chairs and memorized how to get there. taking the map with her incase she would need it later she went to dinner. The dinning hall was full of talk when she walked in. she went in line for her food then looked for a place to sit . FInding a spot in the back of the room by her self she waited for everyone to get seated. First Daughter lily said the blessing then everyone started to eat .

The week went by fast they went to classes for six days then had a day of rest . " Alanna wake up or you'll be late to class again " said Maude . groaning she got up and changed into what ever Maude set out for her . Then brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth . Getting to the first class Math and took a seat in the back of the class waiting for the little old lady to call her name to mark as here . Hating the class she doodled on the desk waiting for the bell to ring so she could go to the next class which she hated even more a rude old daughter taught you how to act like a lady . Then there was how to sew again taught by a mean old lady, then music she hated music she had no skill with any insterment , then came her favored class Magic and healing . Healer May greeted her on her way in ." Alanna why dont you sit her today"said May . Looking over her shoulder she saw Healer May point to a front desk . Taking the seat she waited for class to start.

"Who here has learned to use there gift ?" asked May Alanna raised her hand so did two boys in the back of the class . "Well then you three come up and show us how to light a candle with magic . Getting up slowly Alanna went over to the candles . Being careful incased she losed contral she reached for her magic sneezing when she got her purple magic she lit the candle . Gong back to her seat she watch as Healer May taught everyone esle how to light a candle . "I want all of you to read the chapture 1 in the text book . Those of you who know how to light candles can review it . Tommarow is the day of rest so there will be plenty of time for you to get the work done " Healer May said on there way out.

In her room Alanna looked through her work .having already read the chapture for magic during lunch she took out math. it was easy math sense ladys would most likely never use math they were just taught the basics finnifhing up in a few minutes she took out her sewing kit . getting out a needle and silver thread she tryed to stitch to pieces of cloth together . hmm not the neetes said Alanna when she was done sewing .  
>Getting out paper she wrote<p>

_Dear brother ,_

_How are you doing at the palace ? Is it really like a maze ? How is training? _

_Are you making a fool out of youself ? The reason i am writing you is because_

_I have a plan but I need to get to Corse . if I just ride to Corse someone will notice _

_and tell the first Daughter then she'll ask questions then i will never be able to fight ._

_So I need you to send a letter saying something, anything to get me to go to Corse _

_every so often , and every so often I will just sneek out . I know you wondering what _

_my plan is let me tell you now that it will most likely shame our family . I am going to _

_learn to fight by the king thief. Then when I can best everyone I will show the king and _

_noblemen that ladys can fight . And they dont exsept it then its there problem ._

_Miss and love you , Your sister Alanna _

finnished with writing she put it away and went to dinner.


End file.
